


Mischief Managed

by gallows_hill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mischief, Mischief Managed, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallows_hill/pseuds/gallows_hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, meets Fred and George Weasley, Hogwarts' resident pranksters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> This was also published in FF.net under gallows hill, which is my account over there.

Fred and George Weasley were trouble makers. Everyone that knew them were aware of it. They were mischief and trouble in human reincarnate.

Pranks, jokes, and laughter seemed to be constant in their lives and it was something they shared with those around them. Something they shared especially with each other. After all, one couldn't have mischief without it's brother trouble. Fred wouldn't be seen without George and George wouldn't be seen without Fred.

They were Gred and Forge. One in the same. Two halves of a whole. The trouble making duo. Weasley and Weasley.

And now they shared the joy of seeing their dreams come true. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes stood at Number 93 Diagon Alley. The perfect joke shop which held plenty of resources for other fellow mischief makers and tricksters. They really did enjoy corrupting innocent souls.

It was late afternoon and Fred was ready to close the shop for the day when something peculiar caught his attention. "Hey George! Come look at this!"

In the middle of the deserted road (Voldemort really did put a damper on business) a very faint, yet visible, ball of green was beginning to form. It intensified from a opaque green to a bright luminous green. From what they could see, the ball of green energy had no point of origin. It had just suddenly appeared and there was no one around that had spelled it there. This wasn't the work of a wizard.

The green kept getting brighter and brighter until it completely blinded them. "Bloody hell!" George muttered, covering his eyes. "You think it's an alien invasion?"

"Nah," Fred said, turning away from the window. "We're never that lucky. Sounds like something that would only happen to Harry."

The light suddenly disappeared, leaving behind the grayness that surrounded Diagon Alley nowadays. However, it left someone standing in the middle of the deserted road. Someone who definitely didn't belong there.

The man was tall, about an inch or so taller than the twins, and pale. His black hair was brushed back and green eyes that promised a lot of trouble surveyed the area. His pale skin looked even more white with all the black leather he was wearing. It wasn't dragon hide but it also wasn't the plain old leather muggles donned. It was completely foreign and seemed to have cost a pretty galleon.

The twins shared a glance, communicating silently, almost telepathically. While the stranger seemed troublesome, he didn't appear dangerous. Trouble, the twins could deal with.

Loki Odinson felt a great sense of accomplishment. He had just managed to travel to another realm without the use of the Bifrost and, as far as he was concerned, without Heimdall knowing anything about it.

He wasn't really surprised. Loki could accomplish quite a lot and easily get away with it. He was the liesmith after all. He was born with a silver tongue and the need to cause all kinds of trouble.

However, he was reluctant to admit that he had no idea where he was. He figured it had to be some place with magic. He could feel it. It spoke to him and touched him. And, although he would never admit it to anyone but himself, it comforted him. Especially when he felt his favorite kind of magic. The kind that caused trouble.

He looked around and noticed he seemed to be in some kind of market. Although it was too bleak for his taste. No one was outside and every single shop seemed to be closed.

"Hey mate!" That voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Loki whirled around, a sharp knife suddenly appearing in his hand. He might not favor being a great mighty warrior like Thor, but he did know how to fight.

Redheaded twins stood at the door of one of the shops. Not a bad one, some part of Loki noted, he could feel that that was the origin from which the mischievous magic stemmed from. The twins were tall, with freckles, and completely identical. Loki knew it would take a keen eye to spot who was who.

Oh the mischief one could cause with that fact alone.

"Might want to get out of the street. Dangerous times and all that barmy stuff." This time it was the other twin that spoke.

"Where am I?" Loki asked, sounding offhand. There was no way in all Valhalla he would appear to be panicked or nervous in front of a potential enemy. Loki was the God of Lies and Mischief. He sprouted out lies as easy as he managed his magic.

"Diagon Alley." The twin on the right answered.

"In London." The one on the left added. It appeared it was obvious that Loki stood out.

London, Loki thought, he didn't know of any realm called London. "Where exactly is London?" He asked, still maintaining his casual tone.

Both twins simultaneously rose an eyebrow. The one on the right turned to the one on the left. "Alien."

The one on the left smirked. "It appears we are that lucky." He then turned back to Loki. "You are in luck, mate. We will gladly show you the greatness that is Earth."

Midgard. He had landed on bloody Midgard. This was not what Loki had planned.

They led their fellow alien inside Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Loki followed them reluctantly, not one to trust. . .well anyone. Loki wasn't a trusting kind of guy.

"I'm Fred-"

"-and I'm George."

"And together we're Gred and Forge." They said at the same time along with identical grins.

Loki raised an eyebrow before acquiescing to telling them who he was. "Loki."

Fred tilted his head. "The Norse God?" He turned to look at his brother. "So not a-"

"-alien but a God." George completed his sentence with ease. "The God of Mischief and Lies."

Fred beamed at Loki. "Huge fans of you."

"Your techniques are simply marvelous." George added. While his voice had taken a slight pompous voice, which he was obviously mocking, Loki could not detect a lie.

Loki wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were being genuine or the fact that he found them amusing that brought a smile on his lips. He decided it was both. "Why thank you." His voice taking a coyish tone. "I do try."

Fred grinned. "Well Forge why don't we show the trickster our humble abode?"

"I believe we should, Gred." George, in turn, grinned at Fred. "Come along Mr. Loki. We will show you our latest-"

"-our very best-"

"-weapons to use in the noble art that is causing mischief." George even sniffed to gain more effect.

This time Loki was sure that his smile was the product of his amusement. Who would've thought that Loki, would not only be amused by two mortals, but find himself actually enjoying their company? It was something not even the Norns could've predicted.

Loki watched as the twins pulled out what looked to be ears with a long string attached to them.

"These are Extendible Ears-" George began.

"-perfect for listening in on battle plans-" Fred continued.

"-that overprotective mothers don't-"

"-want you knowing about." Fred ended. "Amplifies sound from up to 12 feet even if the conversation is blocked."

"Do you not have spells for that?" Loki asked. He could use magic to pry on whoever he wanted.

George nodded. "There are, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled.

"Besides," Fred said. "Sometime there are wards that warn a witch or wizard of interfering spells."

"This way the wards aren't triggered." George informed Loki as Fred moved to retrieve something else.

Loki supposed that made sense and he reluctantly admitted that it was a good invention. For mortals that is.

Fred came back with a few Wildfired Whizz-bangs. "These are great." He beamed before setting one off.

Loki watched as a fire breathing dragon erupted and then followed it with his eyes as the dragon flew around the shop. His attention was caught when more bangs of fireworks exploded. All kinds of colors erupted before his eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle when a rocket of stars and a firecracker collided and the result of the collision ended up being a pink pig.

George proceeded to show Loki their Anti-Gravity hats by making the hat Fred grabbed just for this demonstration fly away. He then ate a Canary Cream and spent a few minutes as a canary, which greatly amused Loki.

Fred slipped on a Headless Hat, his head instantly disappearing, as he moved to grab a Trick Wand. Loki watched as the headless Fred waved the wand and then watched the wand turn into a frying pan. Fred waved it again and the wand shifted from a frying pan to a tin parrot.

"What is this?" Loki asked, grabbing something that looked like a black horn.

"Decoy Detonators." George answered.

"You drop them and they run away, making a loud noise, and puffing out black smoke to create a diversion for you." Fred explained.

"And this," George said, holding up what looked to be a small and dark star. "Is Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

Fred grabbed another one. "They create darkness which gives the user time to escape. Lighting spells and charms don't work against it."

Loki found that very interesting. In fact, he found almost everything they had interesting. Their stuff was amusing and were great tools to use for making trouble. He was thinking of taking some home with him.

"They seem more serious than your other inventions." Loki noted.

George nodded. "They're our Defense line because-"

"-the Wizarding world is in the middle of a war-"

"-with a megalomaniac snake face-"

"-and you'd be surprised by how many wizards are rubbish at defending themselves." Fred ended their little twin speak thing.

Loki stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what they had just informed him. His attention then moved on to the twins as they continued showing him their products.

It was around midnight that Loki decided it was time to depart. The twins allowed him to take a few of their products with the promise that Loki would let them know the reactions of the citizens of Asgard when Loki unleashed their goods.

Unbeknownst to everyone, it was a historical evening. After all, it wasn't everyday that the God of Mischief met a pair of twins known for their troublemaking.

Loki would return to Asgard to turn Thor into a canary and maybe set off a few fire breathing dragons on his brother along with Sif and the Warriors Three while the twins would continue to develop more trouble and corrupt others into causing mischief.

In the end, all three agreed.

Mischief managed.


End file.
